Citadel (Chapter)
Citadel is the fourth chapter in Marathon 2: Durandal and consists of four levels. Synopsis This chapter is set in and below the S'pht Citadel of Antiquity. Durandal has the player searching for information on how to contact the S'pht'Kr and believes that during the final moments in the war between the Pfhor and the S'pht, the S'pht discovered the means to contact the S'pht'Kr but were unable to reach them. The player begins outside the Citadel of Antiquity and works his way to the top, accessing as many S'pht terminals as possible. Durandal then sends the player deeper and deeper under the Citadel until the player finally discovers what the S'pht learned in their final moments against the Pfhor. Durandal's Fight Above Lh'owon While the player descends into Lh'owon, Durandal is forced to fight his own battle against the Western Arm of Pfhor Battle Group Seven, which "represents over ten percent of active Pfhor naval strength."http://marathon.bungie.org/story/citadel.html#Eat It, Vid Boi! As the player progress through the chapter, Durandal says the Western Arm is being lead by Admiral Tfear and he will not be able to beat them. Then on Six Thousand Feet Under Durandal informs the player his ship has been crippled and he's being forced to make an emergency landing on Lh'owon's second moon, Y'loa. Once the player has found the answer of how to contact the S'pht'Kr, Durandal says the player is needed aboard his ship, Boomer and teleports him out. Levels Eat It, Vid Boi! * The player is transported to the outside area of the S'pht Citadel of Antiquity by Durandal and is told to gain entrance to the ground floor of the Citadel. The player has to find a way across a lava-moat and open the locked doors to the Citadel. The Hard Stuff Rules... * Durandal transports the player to the higher levels of the Citadel of Antiquity and explains he needs him to find all S'pht terminals here in order to understand what the S'pht did in their final moments in their war against the Pfhor. Once the player has read all the S'pht terminals Durandal will transport the player out from the final terminal. Bob's Big Date * Durandal previously explained in the The Hard Stuff Rules... "the S'pht retreated into bunkers under the citadel during the final Pfhor bombardment a thousand years ago"http://marathon.bungie.org/story/citadel.html#The Hard Stuff Rules... and has sent the player to explore these bunkers to locate more information. Specifically, when the S'pht Royalty gathered here, Durandal believes they found a way to contact the S'pht'Kr. The player is told there are two old S'pht terminals that need to be accessed in order to complete the level. Six Thousand Feet Under * The player been sent even deeper under the Citadel of Antiquity and Durandal says there are series of old S'pht terminals here that must be accessed and "The answer to our questions must be here, but you must hurry."http://marathon.bungie.org/story/citadel.html#Six Thousand Feet Under * Once the player has found the answer, Durandal transports the player out from the final terminal and to his ship, Boomer. References Category:Marathon 2 Chapters